


死生

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 亚瑟轻轻吻了一下他的唇角，接着说：“你别怕。这次不管你到了哪里，我都会跟紧你，你可再也甩不掉我啦。”





	死生

“亚瑟，跟紧我。”梅林一手拿着火把，一手扶着山洞的石壁，回头说。

亚瑟嗤声一笑，小声说：“怕什么，我又不是你，哪有那么容易走得丢？一路从临安到明州，再到这青龙山，不都是我带着你？”

两人在临安密室行功已毕，亚瑟内伤外伤尽数痊愈，两人的内力更是流转自如、融而为一，更上一层。他们稍加修整，就直奔的卢岛而来。

明州在两浙最东，倚山枕海，明州港自古以来便是水上通衢，海湾之中船多如山，是以当地渔民也把港外的群岛叫做舟山。从港口上船，东行十里，最大的岛便是的卢。的卢周围群岛环绕，北有岱山、嵊泗，南有桃花、六横，西有金塘，东有普陀，成明珠围拱之势，地位极为重要。

两人刚上渡船，就听到闲谈的舟子提到了青龙山。亚瑟想到石中剑上的刻字，便直奔青龙山脚下。青龙山在的卢岛最西南角，一面向岛，山势平缓；一面向海，峭壁如削。两人藏在山脚等到入夜，沿山路悄悄上山，在山顶看到了这个石洞的洞口。洞口有的卢岛弟子把守，但两人如今武功精进，一人一个，悄无声息地放倒了守卫，拿一支火把就摸进了洞。

洞口虽小，洞内却越行越是开阔，两人进了几次岔道死路，兜兜转转，直走了一顿饭时分，才进到一间石厅。石厅空间开阔，站在入口，火把都照不到对面的石壁。他们走过石厅中点，才看到对面的陈设：一面石龛，挂着画像，看似是门派祖师；一张石桌，宽阔处足有两丈，石桌之上香鼎铺陈、供品纷繁，必定是的卢岛的师尊重地。

梅林举着火把走近石桌，却看到香炉和供品都排在一侧，而另一侧光秃秃的桌面上，只放着一只尺许见方的铁盒。铁盒上厚厚一层灰尘，至少有数年无人动过。他把火把凑近铁盒，火光跳动，看到这铁盒颜色黝黑，质地与亚瑟的石中剑相似。亚瑟在铁盒上摸索敲打了一阵，小声说：“是锁着的。不知钥匙在哪里？”

梅林接过铁盒，抹去灰尘，将火把插在身旁地下，翻转到盒底，才看到一块圆形的凹陷。两人盯着凹陷看了半晌，最后还是梅林失声叫道：“亚瑟，你的纹章！”原来这凹陷的纹路，正是他颈间挂了九年的龙头纹章，内外倒转过来的样子。

他急忙解下纹章，递给亚瑟，亚瑟将纹章按进凹陷，还没来得及敲打扭动，铁盒就轻声“咔咔”响动，盒盖机关缓缓打开，一声轻响，一页旧纸从打开的盒口掉了出来，纸上用小楷疏疏写了不足半页，纸页已经发黄，字迹也淡了。

亚瑟识得汉字不多，梅林接过信来，边读边为他讲解。刚读得一句“靖康二年，徽、钦为金所掳，钦托婢于裴廪姬常，生枢于西夏”，想起盖乌斯讲过的前朝故事，不由得惊呼了一声。他看亚瑟不解，连忙讲道：“靖康之变，金人抓走了徽宗、钦宗两个皇帝，连着嫔妃宫女、皇子皇孙，都囚禁在金都。后来大臣们只好推举徽宗的第九子、钦宗的弟弟、康王赵构即位，做了高宗。这信里说，钦宗的儿子没有都死在金国，有人护着一个宫女逃到了西夏，生了儿子叫做赵枢。”

亚瑟点头道：“如果这样，那就不该赵构做皇帝，而是要轮到这个赵枢。”

梅林点点头，又说：“护送宫女和皇子逃亡的是两个大臣，叫做裴廪和姬常，不知姓裴的这一个，与裴西苇有没有关联？”他顿一顿，又往下读道：“裴氏护枢于理西生瑁、护瑁于藏东生恂。构网罗旧臣，杀枢、瑁未果，立瑗为昚，传于惇、扩。宁宗搜捕倍厉，恂寄孤女蕊于蒙北。”

亚瑟一脸茫然，梅林又解释道：“这句先是说，裴家人带着这一支皇室后人四处流亡，赵枢在大理西边生了赵瑁，赵瑁在藏疆东边生了赵恂，赵恂没有儿子，只生了一个女儿叫赵蕊，托付在了蒙古北边。”

亚瑟问：“他们既是皇室后裔，为何要流亡？回到宋京不就是了？”

梅林接着说：“这句还说，赵构一直在搜捕旧时的大臣，想要杀掉赵瑁和赵恂。他传位给宗亲赵瑗、给他改名赵昚，赵昚又把皇位一路传给了赵惇和赵扩，赵扩就是当今临安的宁宗。到了宁宗，对前朝遗孤的搜捕就更狠毒了。”

亚瑟想了想，说：“赵构不是钦宗的子嗣，赵昚更不是赵构的血脉，宋人皇帝这一段更迭，恐怕是很不稳当。要是流亡在外的这支皇室回到京城，怕是比当今皇帝血统更纯正，他们的位子自然坐不稳了。”他哼了一声，“中原人目光短浅，就只在乎血脉。难道血脉最纯的人，皇帝也自然做得最好吗？”

梅林没接话，怔怔地盯着信纸，轻声读道：“裴氏藏于洪泽、姬氏藏于的卢，若蕊复有子，三角龙纹为信，举事复宋。”他伸手握住亚瑟的手腕，喃喃道：“裴家人躲藏在洪泽湖，姬家人躲藏在的卢岛，如果赵蕊生了儿子，只要以三角龙纹作为信物，这两股势力就要帮他起兵，兴复前宋的江山了。亚瑟，亚瑟，”他攥紧亚瑟的手腕，看向他的眼睛，“三角龙纹，就是你的纹章。亚瑟，这赵蕊，就是大汗的王妃、你的娘亲伊格蕊。”

亚瑟睁大双眼，与梅林呆呆对视，两人都作声不得。这短短半页纸的信函，实在太过离奇，简直匪夷所思。但如果信中都是假话，亚瑟的龙头纹章，又是哪里来的？裴西苇和他口中的姬贺离，又怎么解释？

过了好久，亚瑟茫然问：“信上还写了什么？”

梅林低头看了看，说：“除了落款，就没有了。”他翻过信纸背面，“咦”了一声，说：“背面还有一行，但笔迹不同，”然后读道，“姬氏后人盗武穆遗书一册于此供吾主驱策。”他轻轻地欢呼一声，说：“亚瑟，兵书就在这里。”

两人急忙寻找，不多时就发现信匣的底座果然有夹层，取下夹层，便是一本泛黄的册子，封面上正写着《武穆遗书》。亚瑟将书信与兵法用油纸麂皮层层包好，小心藏在怀中，然后与梅林对视一眼，一同露出了笑容。但还没来得及动身返回，就听得一道阴森森的女声，在他们身后说道：“来我的卢，盗我至宝，两个小子好大的狗胆！”

梅林不必回头，就知道是的卢岛掌门莫高氏无疑。他想起孟袤之说过，这女人武功高强、心狠手辣，还有五分可能是杀害父亲的真凶，知道他与亚瑟两人必无胜算，拉起亚瑟就往山洞深处逃去，连火把都顾不得拿了。山洞幽长曲折、岔路纷杂，但莫高氏对此地何等熟悉，二人在黑暗中跌跌撞撞、拼命奔跑，丝毫没甩掉她半分。身后呼喝连声、兵刃铿锵，则是的卢岛的其他弟子也拥了上来。

他边跑边回头查看，忽然手腕传来一股大力，亚瑟拼命将他往后扯了一把。他慌忙扭头看一眼前方，才看到山洞已经到了尽头，对面的山壁破了一个大洞，露出黑沉沉的夜空，冷风正从洞口灌进来。要不是亚瑟及时拉他停步，他早就冲出悬崖、粉身碎骨了，不由出了一身冷汗。

然而没等二人喘息几口，莫高氏和的卢岛弟子早就追了上来，火把晃动，将尽头这个窄小石厅照得通明。两人退无可退，只好对视一眼，拔剑出鞘，两把剑尖都对准了莫高氏。莫高氏缓缓走进火把之下，只见她四十余岁年纪，眉眼风韵犹存，一身白衣却没半点花纹，鬓角还插着一朵白绒花，竟是一身孝服。此时的卢岛莫掌门已去世十余年，她却还在戴着全孝，在火光晃动的夜幕之中，显得尤为可怖。

梅林知道时间拖得越久，的卢岛人手就越足，等天一亮，两人逃生的希望就更加渺茫。于是未及开口，就上前一步，领着亚瑟向莫高氏攻去。莫高氏是与纳兰若丹、孟袤之不相上下的大派宗师，内力何等雄厚，不出兵刃，光凭掌风就将两人的剑身压得重如千钧。梅林将九阴真经的内力全力施为，方可保住剑招的方向，亚瑟一再咬牙苦撑，还是被掌风逼出了周身破绽。

梅林知道莫高氏厉害，生怕她伤及亚瑟，一把剑几乎全在亚瑟的一边招呼。过得三十招，莫高氏冷笑一声，对梅林双眼一瞪：“你这小鬼，自己不要命，便别怪我下手了！”亚瑟大声催梅林不必管他、护住自己，拼劲全力，石中剑终于又划满了剑招。但梅林心中清楚，此时已是生死关头，只好咬紧牙关，左手将亚瑟轻轻推开、右手将剑全力插向敌人下盘，莫高氏后退一步，剑尖便深深插入地下。他等的便是这一刻，瞬间双手撑剑、纵身跃起、双掌齐出，将全身内力聚到极限，如鹰扑虎，迅疾无伦地向她顶心击下。这一招全身空门大开，是真经里同归于尽的招数，他此刻只想着给亚瑟留一线生机，浑然将自己置之度外了。

莫高氏尖声长笑，偏身微微闪避，梅林的双掌扑的一声击上了她左肩。梅林知道两人内力悬殊，但这一下凝聚了他平生之力，莫高氏必定受伤不轻，不由得心头一喜。然而莫高氏双眼上翻，死死地盯着他，右掌就在同一个刹那击中了他的小腹。梅林身在半空，如何躲避？他还没来得及惊慌，就被骨骼寸断的剧痛淹没，眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

\-----------

梅林被莫高氏一掌击在小腹，硬生生震碎了气海，受伤极重，一声未出，就闭气昏死过去。亚瑟看着梅林软倒在地，一股鲜血直从嘴角流下来，一时之间目不能视、耳不能闻，一颗心像被生挖出胸口。莫高氏捂着肩头退开、的卢岛弟子拔剑上前，对手的剑锋划过小臂、鲜血飞溅，他都毫无知觉。等他回过神来，伤兽一般大吼一声，不知何处涌上一股拼死的大力，双手握死了石中剑，竟将的卢岛的两个大弟子当胸对穿。

他粗喘着拔剑归鞘，扑通一声跪在梅林身旁，想把他搂在胸前，手却抖得连试两次才抱了起来。莫高氏高声尖叫、厉声下令之时，他耳边忽然听到一声“跳，有船”，然后腰间一痛，抬头看到是莫雷铎一掌击到。他恍若未闻，恍若未见，毫不抵抗，随着掌力向后一仰，就摔下了悬崖，手里还紧紧搂着梅林的身体。

亚瑟脑中一片空白，只剩一个念头：他的胸口怎么不动了？梅林死了！安答死了！坠落之中，恨不得这天、这地、这人间，都在这一刹那灰飞烟灭。他眼见崖顶的火光越来越远，知道马上要粉身碎骨，竟生出几分快意来。背脊一阵剧痛，他以为已经落地，却不知为何还在下坠，然后忽然周身冰冷彻骨，苦咸的海水从口鼻涌了进来。

他本来一心求死，但此时海水猛灌、双肺刺痛，却自然而然向上挣扎了起来。他怀抱梅林不敢松手，只能双腿蹬动，不多时下沉之势稍减，再蹬了十余下，居然真的浮上了海面。他一面挣扎、一面咳喘，借着海面微弱的星光，隐约看见前面不远的石壁凹陷处竟系着一只小舟，又自然生出几分绝境逢生的力气，挣扎着游到了舟边。

他一手扶着船身，一手抱着梅林，极轻柔、极小心地把梅林托起放在船上，自己才爬了上船。他正不知下一步如何是好，忽然听到一声呜咽、一声咳嗽，梅林竟吐出了一口海水来。

原来梅林剧痛晕厥，一时停了气息，经冰冷的海水一激，竟醒了过来。他躺在舟中，全身颤抖，牙关格格作响，一双眼睛却勉力转动，直到看到了亚瑟，才呼出一口气，嘴角牵出一丝极小的笑来，张口想叫“亚瑟”，却发不出声来。

亚瑟半跪在原处一动不能动，只敢用眼睛贪婪地看着梅林，既想大哭，又想大笑，咳了几声，哑着嗓子叫了一句：“安答。”

这声一出口，就像全身的穴道忽然被解开，他手忙脚乱地扑在梅林身侧，也不敢碰他，一手悬在梅林脸旁，拇指轻轻地、轻轻地擦过颧骨，也不管自己的声音破碎难辨，只是一声声叫着：“安答，安答，安答。”一边叫，两行泪水早滚下了面颊。

梅林又朝他笑了一下，还想说什么，但终究气力不支。他只能极浅地呼吸，显是痛极，胸口都不敢起伏。亚瑟想起梅林给自己疗伤的样子，伸手去握梅林的掌心，想渡过真气去，但梅林气海重伤、带脉早被震断，又如何渡得进去？他急中生智，重又贴上梅林的心口，渡力想护住心脉。幸好带脉在下、心脉在上，内力入体，梅林急吸一口气，像是喘过了气来。

亚瑟内心狂喜，催动内力，不管不顾地向他心脉渡去。梅林又喘了两口气，低声道：“慢慢渡气。我只靠你吊着心脉，力大易竭。”

亚瑟慌乱一过，也自然明白了这个道理，当下把梅林上身微微抬起，坐在他身后，让他靠着自己胸口，左手压在他心脉上，缓缓送力。他环视四周，知道顿饭时分就要天亮，万不可久留，就用右手慢慢解开缆绳，拾起舟里的木桨，单手划了起来。

此时月已西沉，山、海、天都是一片墨黑，只有海天之间几点星光、峭壁之上几支火把，还有梅林眼睛里的一点光亮。亚瑟难辨方向，只有先往远离峭壁的地方划去。他单手持桨多有不便，小舟在原地打了几个转，才找到诀窍，顺着海潮缓缓而行。

亚瑟不知划了多久，左手始终压在梅林心口，感受着微微的跳动，只觉得这一点震动比世间万种乐曲还要美妙。梅林呼吸虽弱，但慢慢均匀，等到东边露出鱼肚白，他已然浅浅睡去。

亚瑟此时内心略定，想起石中剑上的字，借着微弱的天光找着方向，慢慢试着把小舟转向西南。过了盏茶时分，东边的天空已经泛粉，他回头看峭壁已远，大概已漂出十里开外，终于在右舷看到了一个小岛。他内心欢喜，低头正要跟梅林说话，却借着天光看到梅林在他胸前垂首昏睡，胸口衣服都是斑斑驳驳的血迹，连方巾的暗红都深了一层。原来梅林呕血未止，一路咳出的海水也都是殷红颜色。亚瑟心口又是一阵剧痛，右手一时忍不住发力，“喀”的一声，竟将木桨划断在水中，小舟又滴溜溜地打起转来。

一时之间，天宽地远、海水茫茫无边，怀中的梅林生死未卜，手中的木桨只剩半截。亚瑟只觉得平生从未尝过的无助和绝望，眼睁睁看着海潮朝南涨起，虽看得见西面的小岛，小舟却生生从岛旁擦身而过。他低下头，把脸埋在梅林发中，一边闻着梅林的气味，一边低低地哽咽出声。

哭了一会，忽然听到梅林小声问：“亚瑟？”亚瑟右手把断桨放在身旁，掌心粗粗抹了一把脸，哑声答道：“梅林，还痛不痛？”

梅林不答，却低声笑了一下，说：“你还说我是姑娘，看看倒是谁在哭鼻子？”亚瑟勉强笑了一声，带着鼻音道：“看看又是谁躺在谁怀里？梅林，你永远都是个姑娘。”梅林痛得脸色苍白，半分血色也无，嘴角却还是噙着笑，小声骂他：“布蒙。”

亚瑟终于嗤的一声笑了出来，回他，“腾那。”小时候他教梅林蒙古话，梅林说不清问不明，却执拗地偏要让他教一个词，他问是什么意思的词，梅林无辜地瞪大眼睛，指指亚瑟说：你这样的词。直到他学了汉话，再问梅林，才知道他想学的词是“混蛋”。他当时气得笑了一晚上，不但教了“混蛋”，还送了一个“傻瓜”。

笑了一声，他眼眶却又一酸，连忙转过头去，清了清嗓子，问：“梅林，我们现在可怎么办？”他从小到大被乌瑟严格教导，时刻以王子身份自律，不论遇到什么艰难险阻都不曾动过认输的念头。但此刻真的到了绝境，怀中的梅林又虚弱已极，他竟头一次生出了听天由命的念头。

梅林停了一会，喘息两声，才说：“你要活着。”

亚瑟再也忍不住，又在梅林发顶埋下头去，整颗心痛到鲜血淋漓，紧咬着牙，把哭声都咽进了喉头。他屏住呼吸全身颤抖，直到肋骨痛如刀割，才又用右手狠狠抹一把脸，勉强说：“你死了，我干嘛活着？”声音已经哑到极限，本不知梅林听不听得清，但梅林还是咳喘两声，小声劝他：“安答。”

自从梅林落水醒转，这是第一次叫他安答。一时之间，从小到大无数个画面在脑内闪过，年幼天真的梅林、红着脸道歉的梅林、缠着他任性的梅林、赌气不理他的梅林、一起看着江月的梅林，还有在归云山庄中眼神迷离、双唇嫣红的梅林，都在看着他，叫他，安答。亚瑟低头咬住梅林后领的衣服，听到自己喉间发出长长一声悲号，像极了孤狼的哀鸣。他颤抖着吸一口气，说出一句：“你是安答，你也是海日。”是兄弟，也是爱人。

梅林挤紧双眼，像痛极的样子，两道泪水从眼角流下来，等他睁开眼睛，嘴角却是笑着的：“安答，也是海日。”声音喑哑，亚瑟却恨不得再听千千万万遍。他看梅林微微侧头、双唇微分，心里明白，低头凑上了梅林的嘴。梅林的唇瓣冰凉干裂，满是海水的苦咸和鲜血的腥甜，却急切地厮磨啃咬着他的双唇；他也肆意吻着梅林，如垂死的人饮着甘甜的泉水。两人浑身湿冷，只有唇齿的热度和颊上滚烫的泪痕相连，像两块生铁被焊到了一处。吻到一半，梅林终于忍不住哭了出来，单薄的胸膛急急颤抖，脱力放开了亚瑟的唇。亚瑟抚上梅林脸颊，低声哄他：“梅林。”梅林长吸一口气，硬生生咽下了眼泪，两汪漆黑的眸子定定地看着他，道：“亚瑟，我不想死，我们得活着。”

亚瑟听在耳中，心意早定。他本就坚毅过人，此时狠狠咬牙，又在梅林唇上亲了一下，沉声说：“我们不死，我们活着。”然后半站起身，四面眺望，终于在西南七八里开外，依稀看到了另一个小岛，比刚才的岛还要小，却也郁郁葱葱。

他左手发力，多渡了几分真气过去，对梅林说：“安答，你且忍一忍，我要下船去。”梅林还没答话，他就跳下小舟，看好海潮向南，便拼命蹬水，推着小舟往西而行。游了几十下，又爬上船来，给呼吸微弱的梅林再渡一次气。这样反反复复，小岛越来越近，他的内力也近乎枯竭，只凭一股狠劲死撑。等到双脚终于踩上沙滩，他拼着最后一点力气把小舟推上沙岸，一手按上梅林心口，终于失去了知觉。

\-----------

梅林第一次醒来，只觉得全身无处不在剧痛之中，像是每一根骨头都被敲碎扭转，而最可怕的，则是攫住骨髓的寒意。

他想：我死了么？莫高氏，中掌，气海，魔缇花。海水，小舟，岛。

他模模糊糊地找着刚才昏睡的感觉，想从无孔不入的痛苦里逃开。但试了一次，又试了一次，还是醒着。全身彻骨的寒冷之中，只有胸口有一点暖意，像是一只手按在胸前。

他想，啊，是亚瑟。

‘亚瑟’两个字一进脑海，像是打开了什么闸门，记忆中的画面洪水一般涌了出来。的卢岛，青龙山，幽暗的山洞，亚瑟的信，《武穆遗书》，还有海中亚瑟游水划船的声响。亚瑟说，你是安答，你也是海日。亚瑟说，我们不死，我们活着。

他猛地睁开双眼，忍着剧痛，寻找亚瑟的身形，亚瑟却先看到了他的动作，从他背后轻轻俯身，贴着他的脸，说：“安答，醒醒。”

他想说话，想深吸一口气，想叫一声亚瑟，但胸口忽然痛到让他眼前发黑，像被利刃切开了肺叶。他想咳嗽，却连咳嗽的力气都没有，只能边颤抖边挣扎着浅浅呼吸，紧闭双眼，眼角有东西流下来，脸上细碎的伤口一阵蛰痛。

亚瑟一手按在他心口，一手轻轻地抚摸着他的手臂，柔声让他不要怕。等他缓过一口气来，亚瑟才轻声说：“安答，有我在。我们在的卢岛西南的无名岛上，你还记得剑上是怎么写的吗？西南廿里，以御其工。我们在岛下深掘的地洞里，任莫高氏人手再多，也决计找不到啦。你放心。”

石中剑。的卢岛。西南廿里。姬贺离。

他睁开眼睛，又试着看周围。没有天光的石室，桌椅，床铺，烛光。远处站着一个背影，白发，白须。

亚瑟明白他在想什么，“对，他就是姬贺离。孟袤之的老友，裴西苇听父亲提过的人。”他压低声音，微笑着道，“难怪孟袤之说他是老东西，你没见到他的脸，疙疙瘩瘩，可真是老得很。他说自己隐姓埋名，就是在这里等我，要我去做什么大宋的皇帝。你说，他是不是老糊涂了？”

大宋皇帝。龙纹章。伊格蕊。亚瑟的娘亲。

他忽然忍不住为亚瑟心痛，想要摸一摸亚瑟的脸。可是拼尽了全力，却只能微微抬起两根手指，呼吸早就急促了起来。

亚瑟却也明白。他伸出手去，拢住梅林的右手，拇指在他手背轻轻画着圈。“你都伤成这样，还在担心我吗？腾那。”他叹口气，接着说，“我做不了大宋的皇帝，却也没办法走掉。我们两个想逃过莫高氏，就只有藏在这里，而你的伤要想治好，就离不开他的龙息掌。你的毒倒好办，这里本就是赵氏的秘营，我母亲一支血脉从中原辗转到西夏、大理、藏疆、蒙古，哪一样毒药没有见过，哪一样解药不曾藏着？但莫高氏的铁砂掌，可当真不好治。他说你的伤太重啦，要用龙息掌给你疗伤，就要耗尽二十年的真力。”

亚瑟。亚瑟是不是为了给他治伤，把未来都许给了那个虚无缥缈的狂梦？

亚瑟抬手，轻轻帮他把一缕头发掖在耳后，声音还是温柔如夜空一般。“我不是让你放心了吗？我本来想啊，既然没有办法，那就答应他罢。可他多看了你一眼，竟认出了你的爹爹，反而说他欠你爹爹良多，本来就该还这最后一笔债了。他还说，你我二人命中纠葛，如同一剑双锋。孟袤之那个老头儿可一个字都没说错，咱们再没见过比他说话更难懂的人啦。我虽然听不懂，可难道会傻到反驳他？所以你别怕，再坚持一下，等到卯时日出，他就要给你治伤啦。到时候不管多痛，你都别挣扎，也别害怕。我就在这里，一直陪着你。”

日出。治伤。活着。海日。

亚瑟轻轻抚上梅林的脸，低头在他耳边说：“安答，你记不记得在青龙山顶的洞里，你让我跟紧你？”

梅林没法出声，只有一边嘴角微微扬了一扬。

亚瑟轻轻吻了一下他的唇角，接着说：“你别怕。这次不管你到了哪里，我都会跟紧你，你可再也甩不掉我啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 的卢岛是没有的（还用说吗），我用了舟山岛代替，岛西南的青龙山、西南二十里的蚂蚁岛，倒都是真的。另外亚瑟错过的岛中，就包括桃花岛哦（我的恶趣味  
钦宗有子的事情也没有史料支持，但野史也说不清到底他有没有血脉留下就是了。赵构无子，立宗亲赵瑗为太子、改名赵昚，下面一串赵惇、赵扩，倒都是史实，至少百度说是真的，哈哈。  
最后，靖康年间的鸿胪少卿真的叫裴廪，巧不巧？
> 
> 希望这段没有给甜心们带来不开心。爱你们。


End file.
